A final lesson from an old, perverted fool
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: When living a life on the wrong side, you always have to be prepared for the worst. This is the letter Jung-Hoo received from Young-Jae.


**A/N:  
**Okay, so I watched this Korean Drama, and even before finishing it, I had decided to write two stories. One is a romance, and then there is this one. I know that this piece can't really be seen as a story on it's own, but I really didn't know what else I could have done around it to make it better. So yeah, I decided to just put it up like it is.

Do tell me what you think of it, okay?  
Because I absolutely love getting those reviews ;)

**Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

**Disclaimer:  
**«I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to Allen Crowley for betaing on this story.

* * *

**A final lesson from an old, perverted fool**

* * *

To my student, Seo Jung-Hoo.

I know I must be dead, if this reached you. How do I know this? Well, you might know me as an old, perverted fool, but I'm capable of realizing the consequences of what I'm about to do. It won't be long I fear, cause even though I've been living in peace and quiet - not staying too long in one place to avoid the law. I'm still wanted, and if something was to happen, I have a last lesson for you. With that in mind, I write this to you, though I hope it's a long, long time until you get it.

Even though it wasn't my fault that you became who you are, I can't hide from the fact that I played a big role in the choice of your career. I was young and didn't think clearly. I never did back then. Life was about the enjoyment and fun of the moment. However, I chose to take you in when you were alone, though I knew this would constrain my playful lifestyle. I cared for you, but I realized that I led you to the wrong path. All of what I taught you, I had lived through myself. All I showed you was based on my life – a life not accepted by the general public. It was wrong of me to not consider the effects my teaching would have on you, but that's in the past. There is nothing now that change what has happened.

Growing up, you learned fast. You got that from you father. Joon-Seok always took to everything fast. His ways was quite different than ours. I wasn't planning on telling you this, but I see this as my last moment with you. I'm proud of you, Jung-Hoo. Not only as 'Healer', but also as a friend and an individual. I know that your life hasn't been easy. It started off wrong, and when things turned worse, I wasn't be there. I thought I could make up for it, that somehow I could rid myself of the guilt and the negligence by taking you under my care as your grandmother died. I didn't even do that right.

I'm sorry for the times I left you. I know you hate talking about it, but this is the last time I bring it up, so bear with me. I already knew, that you had been abandoned by your mother, and that even though you came to understand her reasons, you never got rid of the feeling of being left behind. I knew this, and still I left you alone, with nothing more than a foreign phone number for help. This was wrong of me: I thought that by letting you grow a little on your own, I would spare you from what was going on underneath the surface of my investigation, but again, I was wrong. Maybe if I had stayed, things would have turned out better. What a team we could have been.

I know I'm in no way a replacement for your father, I still, in some ways, consider you as the son I never got around to have. Not that I didn't have the chance, I've had plenty of women – and who knows, maybe there is a bit of me out there? But that's another matter, and something I know wouldn't interest you. I never had anyone special in my life. Those closest to me were those four in the picture. Them, you and that nagging woman. I know that she might seem like just a bother at times, but she is one of the very few that you should trust and value. Min-Ja, she's a good woman, better than any other. Stay close to her, won't you? She might not seem like it, and she would never admit to it, but she is quite lonely. A life in a career as ours isn't the most social one, and from what I know, she has even less contact with the world outside her headquarter than you. Keep that in mind, but never let her know, unless you want to see her become a grumpy ape-woman.

Other that that, I know that you have found a girl. Normally I wouldn't like this. Sure, you could fool around – there is nothing wrong with that. But a relationship... It's built on trust, and trust is something that we rarely can allow ourselves. However, knowing who she is... I think you might be fine. Take some advice from your teacher: If you want to keep her by your side, make sure you keep her close, closer than anything or anyone else. If she really is the one for you, make sure that you appreciate her and that you don't keep anything from her. There will be times where you'll thing it for the best to protect her, but do not take that chance. Keep no secrets, or you might lose forever. I know from experience and regret it every day.

These are my final words to you. Not much, I know. I would have liked to tell you more, to stay by your side, to support you, but I can't. Jung-Hoo, you have grown so much and matured. You're smart and strong, and I know you will find your right path. All I wish is that you never forget that; not only are you my student, but you're also the one I entrust with my teaching, my knowledge, and my hope.

Live life and be happy.

Your teacher and friend  
\- Ki Young-Jae

* * *

**A/N:  
**Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

**Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
